Moving On The Wayward Road
by winchesterangel
Summary: Set after Supernatural 8x23 Sacrifice, Dean and Sam are lost for words when Castiel appears human and the angels have fallen. Now it is up to them to find out the secrets of what lies ahead of them.
1. Moving on in Life

Dean had no idea what had become of his trench coated angel. He only knew he had to get Sam to their hotel and quick. When they got there Dean would have no idea what to do next.

"Dean are you alright?" Sam asked in a low tone still breathing deeply after their recent affair.

Dean nodded assuring his health, "Ya I'm fine Sammy."

Sam sat up in his bed with a sly look on his face, "Dean you're not fooling me. I know that look on your face. It's the look you have when you worry. Trust me I've been watchingit for the past ten years."

Dean glanced at his brother speechless. For once in his life he had no idea what he was going to do. It was like the whole world was melting with him on it. Everytime he would check outside the angels would still be falling like broken fireworks in the sky. He was scared for Cas now. Cas was like his brother. They had grown close over the years. He couldn't loose him. It would be too much like loosing Sam.

"Dean!?" Sam exclaimed standing up to face his big brother, "Dean can you hear me?"

Dean stared into the hazel green orbs staring him in the face and he felt tears welling up inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore. All the years he had held in whatever shit crossed his path and he knew it was time to let his anger go. For nearly ten years he had kept it inside of him.

"Damn it!" he literally yelled throwing himself on the bed. He gripped his hair in both hands and pulled at it feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks. Sam watched him in awe everything telling him to comfort his brother but he decided to wait and let Dean release all the bullshit he had inside of him.

"Sammy." Dean sniffed sitting up on the bed. Sam kneeled down next to his big brotherk

"Yes Dean?"

"Sammy I don't know what to do." Dean stared down at him with tears still welling up in his eyes and his face filled with expressions of terror, confusion, desperateness, anger, rage, sadness, and fear. Sam gulped when he realized he couldn't stop this,

"Dean anything you need...I...I'll get it." he whispered.

Dean shook his head, "This whole world has gone to shit and we can't do anything about it."

"Don't say that." Sam said taking his brothers hand and hopping on the bed next to him, "We'll find a way to stop this. Cas will know what to do."

"Don't you see!?" Dean outburst in rage and sorrow, "Cas is either dead or gone! We'll never see him again!"

Sam stood up glaring down at Dean, "Don't you dare say that. If it was me missing would you give up on me that easily? Cas is our brother too."

Dean was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Sam turned immediately running to the door. Dean watched feeling the dried tears on his face.

Sam slowly opened the door to reveal a dark brown haired man with a trench coat, blue tie, black pants... It was Castiel.

Dean gazed up at his angelic friend with joy and sorrow. He stood up and gave him a big hug. Cas stared at him when he let go.

"Don't ever make us scared like that again." Dean joked half crying half laughing.

Sam's fear was growing inside his stomach when Cas didn't smile back and held onto the frown on his face. He didn't know what it was but something seemed deeply different about him. He wasn't sure if it was the dirty clothes, the expression or the fact he didn't appear inside their hotel room rather than knock. Dean was still smiling at Cas who held the expression of loss in his face like a lost puppy.

Sam broke the silence, "Cas it took you a while to find us." he chuckled nervously when Cas turned his gaze onto him.

Cas nodded looking down at his muddy shoes, "I-I-It doesn't matter." He stuttered sitting down in the chair at the table.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances with each other. "Of course it does!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas looked up at them without saying a word. Something in his expression made Sam realize something was utterly wrong and he asked, "Cas tell us what's wrong now."

Cas nodded slowly and began to splutter out the whole damn story, "Naomi was right. I-I- I just didn't believe her not after what she did and Metatron was waiting for me. He- He took my grace away...my essence. I'm a useless human now and I can't do anything about that fact that my brothers and sisters are falling."

Dean had refrained from Cas the moment he mentioned he was human.

"What the hell do you mean, human?" Dean asked not wanting to really know.

"Dean," Cas eyes swelled up and tears rolled down his face, "I-I'm human. I can't do _anything!_"

Dean stared at the ground unable to come up with a suitable answer for his friends dilema. Sam was standing in the back of the room staring at the two guys who were dying on the inside.

"I'll make us some drinks." He said quitely walking to the fridge and removing a bottle of scotch. Cas looked into Dean's eyes with sadness. Dean smiled, "Listen we're going to figure this out do you hear me?"

Cas didn't answer. He seemed dazed like he was in a different world.

"Cas are you listening to me man!? Come on!" Dean cried.

"I'm with you." Cas whispered. Dean nodded.

"Good. We're just going to sleep it off and figure out what to do in the morning understand?"

"Yes." he answered.

Dean stood back up handing Cas a glass cup of scotch and taking his own share from sam. Sam was drinking the rest of the bottle down to the core. Dean and Sam looked at the ground as they downed their drink. They heard a noise coming from the corner of their eyes and turned to look at the same time. Cas had slammed his cup down on the table and was holding his throat,

"What the-" he croaked.

Dean laughed, "I almost forgot you were human. You can't hold a drink like us yet."

Sam grinned for the first time that night. He watched as Cas tried to wipe the terrible taste of his mouth with a napkin. Dean was smiling too and he set down his own drink.

"I'm going to hit the hay." Dean sighed plopping down on his bed.

Cas looked up confused, "What hay?"

Sam laughed, "Metaphor, Castiel."

Cas nodded still confused, "Are you going to _hit the hay _as well?"

Sam nodded, "I need to get some rest. You too! Sleep on the couch."

Cas tilted his head, "Sleep?"  
Dean sat up, "Ya dumbass. That's what humans do."

Cas blinked and laid down on the couch without any blankets.

He stared up at the cieling without closing his eyes. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean sighed rolling over and pulling blankets over his head. Sam moaned grabbing a spare blanket from the closet and threw it at Cas. Castiel jumped in surprise,

"What with the blanket?" He asked.  
"Make yourself comfortable and then close your eyes and dream of unicorns or something." Sam exclaimed heading back to his bed.

Cas stared after him then followed his instuctions and closed his eyes. Sam sighed relieved and shut off the light in the hotel room. Tommorow there would need to be a lot of explaining.


	2. Time to Hunt

Sam felt like he couldn't wake up. When he awoke he almost felt like if he opened his mouth or eyes he would suffocate. He tried anyways and felt a slight burning sensation which he convulsed on. He brought himself to sit up. Dean was fighting with Cas at the coffee table about eating his breakfast. Sam listened for amusement.

"Cas you can't, _not, _eat anything!" Dean exclaimed like a mother.

Cas responded like a six year old, "I'm not hungry! I can eat later!"

"There is no later. You'll only get to eat again at 5:00 pm! Eat now or starve." Dean retorted.

Cas tilted his head with worry, "If I don't eat for a day will I really starve."

Sam nearly laughed out loud when he saw Dean perform the funniest facepalm he'd seen in his life. He tried standing up feeling like every bone in his body was going to break. Luckily he was able to keep a straight face.

"Guys what are we going to do about Crowley?" he asked cracking his back and wobbling upwards nearly bumping into the wall. Dean stared at him suspiciously.

"Well, he'll just have to wait for someone to find him." he answered with victory coating his tone. Castiel couldn't help but take a bite of his waffle laid out in front of him. He watched Dean and Sam talk with a full mouth. Sam didn't even know how Cas could fit any breath in his mouth.

Dean was snapping his fingers in his little brothers face, "Sammy you in here?"

Sam took his eyes off Cas, "Ya. Ya sort what are we going to do?"

"Hunt." Dean replied bluntly taking his seat again. He reached his fork over to Cas' plate and stole an edge from his waffle. Cas tried swatting his hand away and Dean let out burst of giggles. Cas frowned looking defeated.

"So you suggest we all ride off into the sunset, hunt monsters, like it normally is?" Sam asked slyly crossing his arms almost loosing his balance.

Dean nodded, "Any suggestions bucko?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak when it felt like he had forgotten everything that had ever happened in his life. He scratched his head trying to get his memories back, "U-uh, o-okay we got Kevin, Metatron, the fallen angel, Abaddon."

Cas flinched at the mention of the fallen angels and Metatron. Dean started nodding slowly in a daze, "Okay so are you suggesting we go to Kevin for no apparent reason, try finding Metatron and Abaddon without clues? And hunt down every fallen angel for what purpose exactly?"

Sam was speechless and he let out a long sigh, "I-I don't know."

Dean stood up abruptly taking one last sip of his orange juice. He poked Sam's face like they were kids again and gave him a nerdy smile, "We need answers first. I understand where you are getting at but we need go do something productive while we are getting the clues we need. Now get dressed, Cas and I found something that looks like a case."

Dean walked off towards the bathroom and Sam stared down at Castiel eating at the table. His caribbean blue opals glared back up at him, "What?" his gruff tone remained in tact.

Sam shook his head suddenly, "N-nothing," he stuttered.

Cas shrugged slurping down the rest of his drink. That's when Sam noticed he wasn't wearing a trench coat. Just a white pin striped button up shirt with a blue tie which was actually straightened for once. Cas watched Sam's expression and answered like he knew what Sam was going to ask.

"I'm not an angel anymore Sam. I magically turn clean. My trench coat is in the wash." he grinned which surprised Sam.

Sam glanced at the doorway to the bathroom to make sure Dean wasn't coming out and he sat down next to Cas and leaned in close to him so he could whisper, "What's going on with you?"

"I should ask you the same question." Cas answered with a smug grin, "Not like I didn't notice how painful you looked when you got out of bed this morning."

Sam's ears flattened and his eyes darkened, "Don't tell Dean."

"That's your business not mine but if you want advice, I'd tell Dean." Cas replied throwing away his trash next to him keeping eye contact with Sam. Sam just frowned knowing Cas was right but it had never been easy telling Dean the truth. Dean always got to overprotective like dad. He just didn't understand why it was easier to tell Cas. Castiel had never been such an approachable person when it came to chatting. His glare alone was enough to make anyone hide away in a bush while he walked by. Everyone was astounded how he and Dean held such a close stable relationship without Dean being uneasy. Some people thought it was because Cas raised him from perdition, some think it's because they could sympathize. Sam thought it was because Dean had grown to consider Cas his brother and Dean always took care of his brothers.

He cleared his head of thoughts and brought himself back to staring into the caribbean blue ovals that were staring at him. He was no longer scared of Castiel's glare which haunted him daily. This look seemed comforting and...human. Sam pulled away leaning back in his chair and he smiled for once that day, "Imagine what are life would be like if we had never met you Cas." he chuckled.

Cas tilted his head, "What?"

Sam looked up remembering that though Cas might be human, he still might not understand jokes and references.

"Cas sometimes humans wonder. They wonder the 'what if' question. It usually results to families and friends. What it would be like without them. That answer could never be questioned unless it were to happen." Sam answered.

Cas leaned back in his chair sort of mimicking Sam, "Even as an angel I wondered what would happen if I weren't assigned to raise Dean from perdition. I wouldn't have free will. I thank you for giving me that choice." Cas' voice trembled into a whisper.

Sam made a small smile, "Cas if you didn't raise Dean from hell everyone would have _gone _to hell."

Cas grinned showing his big white toothed smile the winchesters didn't get to see everyday.

At that moment Dean walked out of the bathroom. He through Sam his clothes, "Here."

He glanced at Cas, "Your trench coat won't be clean for another hour or so. We can move along without it right now and put it on later."

Cas nodded grabbing his black tux jacket and sliding it on. Dean suddenly laughed, "Hey I almost forgot I had fake ID's for you!"

He ran to his bags unzipping loads of them and searching wildly through the pockets. Sam tilted his head, "Cas has fake ID's?"

Cas nodded slowly straightening his tie once again, "I believe it was when you two were fighting. I needed Dean's help to capture Raphael."

"You never told me about this." Sam stated beginning to stare Dean down.

"There's a lot of things Cas and I do you don't know about." Dean replied with a smirk. He bit down on one of the ID's as his hands began to get full of them. He finally laughed out loud dropping the one in his mouth on the ground. He picked up Cas' fake ID and threw it at him.

Cas' eyes were wide with shock and confusion, "What stuff?"

Sam was laughing now, "It's a joke Castiel."

Cas started to laugh too, "Oh...ya ...haha

Later that Morning Sam, Dean, and Castiel were finally on their way to St. Meriwethers which was a cathlic church where the minister was murdered with a cross through the heart. Cas had told Dean it could have been an angry fallen angel. There were a few angels who believed killing a priest with a cross was good luck. They decided to check it out.

"Is this the place Cas?" Sam asked as they approached a long grey building with a stiple labled, _St. Meriwethers_.

Cas nodded with determination, "Yes."

Dean approached the closest woman he could find. It was a small pudgy ginger woman in her late 40s. She wore a necklace with a cross and a long white dress as if she had just left a service. She grinned, "Can I help you son?"

Dean nodded a bit uncomfortable in her prescence. He still didn't like the whole religious thing. Even if he _knew _angel and god and all that crap was real it wasn't all folklore cut it out to be. He kept a straight face and raised his fake FBI badge to the woman. She gasped, a look of worry shadowed her face. He smiled trying to comfort her, "You're not in any trouble mam, I just need to ask you a few questions about the murder if you know anything."

The woman sighed relieved, "All I know is that you should be talking to David Broeman."

"Who's that?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

The woman pointed to the entrance of the church, "He's the one who plays the organs. He was there when the murder happened. The poor dear." her voice dropped into sympathy. Her eyes glazed towards the stainles glass steel on the windows, "you can't even begin to realize how many times the police questioned him." Her eyes switched back to Deans and she added, "He claims to have fallen unconscience."

"Thank you mam I'll go question him." Dean flipped his journal shut and waved to the woman.

"Go easy on him would you?" she called.

"Sure thing!" he answered sighing as soon as he turned away from her.

The moment Dean walked into the church the organ piano and bells rang in his ears. It was a beautiful sound like ringing a bell under water and letting the sound travel miles, its beauty never fading. The immediate scent of roses and violets hit his nose along with a faint scent of powders and perfume. He thought he could almost taste wine in the air. He looked down at the red and golden carpet running down a hall of pu's leading up to cross with a fabrication of Jesus sprawled out dead upon it. There was a small bible next to it on a table. He picked it up and scrolled through it. It let out a faint scent of old books.

For a moment only a moment. He regretted ever doubting church. He wished he had gone more often. But it was only for a monet because the moment it crossed his mind the memories poured in of Dad scolding him harshly to never involve himself in something as silly as church. He closed his eyes leaving himself alone with the scents and noises of the bells when everything went silent. Dean looked up suddenly as he heard a voice speaking.

It was high above on the second floor where the organs were set. The man waved, "It looks like one of your first times to a church."

Dean laughed observing the man. He was bald with glasses. Looked above mid 30s and attractive. "I've been to them but not as many as nice as this."

The man called out from above again, "I'm David."

"Isn't that the name of an angel?' Dean asked his lips quivering.

"As I recall." David answered smiling.

Dean realized what he was meant to be doing and shook the ringing from his head. Sliding the fake ID from his pocket he held it out far in front of him. The man squinted.

"FBI?" he asked half surprised.

Dean nodded, "I believe you know what I'm doing here."

The man walked out of sight and a few minutes later appeared at the bottom level with Dean, "What can I do for you?"

Out of anyone he has ever interviewed he felt more of a connection with this man then anyone else. He decided to give him half the truth.

"Look I'm not your normal agency. We deal with strange cases so if there is anything you can tell me that was odd about this murder please share it with me." Dean stated calmly.

The man held eye contact with him for a while as if to earn his trust and he began to slowly, "O-okay."

Dean nodded, "Alright, when did you first see it happen?"

"The murder?" David laughed with a scared tone, "Well I was finishing my organ practice late at night and I was packing up my stuff up there." he pointed to the second level. The man continued, "Then I heard someone screaming and glanced downwards immediately. A woman was running and I saw ...someone chasing her. I passed out in shock. I don't even think the woman realized there was a second floor luckily."

"You passed out?" Dean pressed.

The man stared at Dean for a few moments then sighed, "That's what I told the cops at first because I was so scared they wouldn't believe me. I pray to the lord I could take my words back. So maybe I can do it now."

Dean nodded, "I'm listening."

The man sighed, "This is going to sound crazy-"

Dean laughed patting the nearly crying man on the shoulder, "I _am _crazy."

The man nodded, "It was an angel. A beautiful ginger angel. And she murdered someone probably someone with sins but it looked cold blood."

Dean's heart froze, 'Ginger?"

The man shook his head, "It was more like strawberry blonde." then he paused, "you believe me?"

"Yes I do." Dean put both hands on the mans shoulders, "You don't worry about a thing. Me and my comrads will handle this."  
Just as Dean was walking away the voice stopped him again. He paused.

"As a man of the lord I see it," David started, "You've love someone."

"Too many to count padre'" Dean laughed nervously shaking his leg in sadness and guilt.

David was silent for a moment then added, "May the lord watch over you."

Dean acknowledged him and when he was halfway out of the church he answered,

"Ya...right..."


	3. Redemption of Memories

Sam was searching the hallways of the school for someone worth questioning. Castiel had come along with him.

"I remember when you first discovered the bible we left for you." Cas started, "You began praying to us almost immediately. It was beautiful."

"Cas that's sweet and all but you can't talk like that anymore," Sam confessed, "You're no longer an angel."

Cas sighed, "Right."

Sam could remember church when he was a kid. The neighbors would take him. Reluctantly Dad would let him go. Sam had always felt bad for Dean. Dean didn't have a choice. Father was harsher to Dean than anyone else. There was probably no real reason why. He wanted Dean to stay with him was what Sam guessed. It never worked out in the end. Everytime Sam would think of dad a whole bunch of guilt would pour inside his head. He tried not thinking about it. That's when he noticed he was in the same hallway as he was 10 minutes ago.

"Did I just circle around the _whole _school?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

Cas nodded almost smiling, "I think you did."

Sam ran his hands through his long hair thinking that maybe he should get a hair cut. He glanced at Cas' hair which was a deep brown, cut perfectly. He felt envy trickle up his spine.

Cas blinked when he noticed Sam gazing at him, "Sam?" he asked calmly.

Sam jumped back into reality, "Oh right." He exited the hall followed by the x-angel. He saw Dean up ahead. The brothers waved to each other. Sam has no idea why but he was getting flashbacks of old cases. Ones where they would wave to each other like regular happy brothers, no need to worry about Lucifer or Metatron. Sam could remember before Cas even had the whole Crowley ordeal. It was peaceful. Someone may have lost a soul, their legs, or their dignity but at least everyone stayed strong. Sam didn't want to think of these memories though. It just hurt worse knowing it was better.

As Dean approached he glanced at Cas then back at Sam, "Anything?"

Sam shook his head, "Cas and I ended up circling around the whole school. Not a."  
Dean smiled, "I found the jackpot."

Cas grinned, "Great!"

Dean and Sam both glanced at him in a small shock that he would get excited like this. Dean returned the gesture, "Ya! This piano player told me an strawberry blonde female angel killed the man and _that no one else would believe him_." he mimicked the man.

Sam chuckled, "Ugh just like the good old days."

Dean sighed a look of despression and sorrow arousing in his face, "Ya...those days."

Cas had always wished he had grown up a winchester brother. He would never have to be ashamed of them. He would only have two to look out for. He would be loved. He would be able to sympathize with them. All he could be now was just another friend. Even if they did care about him more than others he was never truly going to be their brother.

All he could do was to tell them to wait in the impala for a strawberry blonde angel to poke around again. Castiel wasn't even sure she would show up. He was counting on faith.

Now Dean and Sam had fallen asleep in the front seats of the impala. The warm car was filled with Dean's scent and Sam's _shampoo_ scent. A loud noise outside made Castiel alert. A woman mid 20s was walking slowly. She had a black tux suit on (woman's cut). Her face shone when she tilted her head to look bothways. She was heading towards the church. It was one of his sisters. He knew it.

He wacked Dean's shoulder hard waking him abruptly. Dean was whimpering about what was going on. Cas mildly whispered, "Wake up Sam and follow me. No questions."

Cas quitely opened the car door and walked from a desirable distance behind the ginger angel. Something about her wasn't right. She didn't seem _fallen _to him. She seemed almost as of she was still a full angel. Dean was already out of the car lining up behind Cas with a look of concern bordering his eyebrows. Sam was struggling to get out of the car. He hobbled up beside them and the three quitely made their way into the church the same way the angel was going.

"Who is she?" Dean asked unable to control his curiosity.

Cas shushed him but answered, "I don't believe she is a fallen angel which means Metatron would keep her for a special purpose."

Dean didn't want to ask any more questions obviously. He was lost for words and so was Sam. Sam always had been though. He was like a confused child now. Cas suddenly noticed it was nearly pitch dark in there. There were small candles lighting the halls but barely enough to make out Dean's face. It was around midnight. Then he had a strange flash back to the time the ganked Pestilence. Those were the good days. He shook it off feeling a strange human vibe coming off of himself.

"How much long do we have to follow her?" Sam asked.

Before Cas could answer Dean cut in with his opinion, "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."

Cas sighed, "I think you're right."

"Damn my gambling skills." Dean joked in a low tone.

Cas wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh. He just didn't want to be here. A strange feeling ran over him where he felt like he could dart for the door at any minute. It wa either a chill or a trickle on his back. Something was bad touching him here.

Finally they reached the heart of the church.

Dean could hear the bells and organs once again at last and his heart dropped. It dropped the farthest it could possibly go. The angel would be here to kill David and once they saved him another soul would need to be burdoned with the truth of the real world and its demons.

He watched as Cas pushed ahead of them, "She won't attack immediately if she sees me first."

Dean didn't argue. He couldn't. He was sick of arguing. He eventually annoyed himself. Sam definitely wasn't arguing. It was as if the man was sleep walking. He stared hazily at the church around him with his mouth open an inch. The woman finally stopped and slid around to face them. She was about 10 feet away. She grinned widely when she saw Cas,

"Oh Metatron said this would be an interesting trip." her voice was sly and soft.

Dean flinched at the name 'Metatron'. He wanted to kill that bastard if it killed him himself. Before he could give the woman a wise crack he noticed the object Cas was staring at. A small necklace was laced around the angels neck. It was tied tightly onto a glowing bottle filled with glowing blue fog like stuff. Dean gasped when he realized what it might be.

Cas' glare could have been one of the most heart breaking emotions Dean had seen in his life. Cas was staring at his grace and he looked like a man who's life was flashing before his eyes.

"I'm Ariel by the way, just because you didn't ask." she smirked tapping one foot impatiently.

Dean huffed, "Oh _The little angel of the lord _under the sea huh?"

Ariel frowned and glanced at Sam, "Why aren't you speaking giant?"

"There is nothing to be said." Sam spat back in a harsh whisper.

Ariel retracted laughing, "Okay tiger."

"Why are you killing these people?" Dean asked calmly growing closer. He knew it was a bad plan but if he could get close enough he could snatch Cas' grace. Ariel looked as if she could read his thoughts and she began backing up,

"I killed that sinner because I needed blood okay? I made a few fallen angels disappear."

Dean raised an eyebrow with deep suspicion, "This is all about an angel trap?"

"_Yes_." she retorted like _he_ was the idiot.

Sam walked up to Deans ear and in a really monotone whisper he asked, "Why is Cas doing that?"

Dean slowly twisted around to see Cas waving two hands up in the air, "Cas? Buddy? what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Ariel started bursting into laughter, "You guys really are adorable."

Dean glared at her, "What did you do to him?"

Ariel smiled, "I am the keeper of his grace. He's my puppet if I want him to be."

"Let him go." Sam demanded stepping up wincing.

Ariel grew a sly smile no one could forget, "Sammy you're seriously worried about this? Look it's harmless." She waved a hand.

Cas' hands dropped and he fell to the floor limp like an actual puppet. Dean flinched. Then Cas starting getting up rubbing his head, "Ariel? What the hell is going on?"

Ariel clamped her fingers shut and Castiel's mouth shut automatically. "Shut up." she ordered with a smirk.

He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked in his serious voice.

"Metatron told me to lure you in here for some reason." She answered dully picking at her nails.

Dean's eyes widened, "WHY?!"

Cas began to cough up blood and Sam and Dean rushed to his side. Cas looked up at them helpless. Deam stood up , anger flaring in his eyes. He almost ran up to the angel, "STOP IT!"

She looked down at Cas and chuckled in shock. She waved a hand in which Cas was normal again. "Sorry sometimes I let my grip on your grace go and you just slip away. Don't worry, it won't happen often."

"Fuck you!" Cas splutered spitting out the left over blood. Sam was helping him on his shoulder.

Ariel yawned and the organs stopped playing. She grinned, "Sorry boys that my que."

Dean growled when he realized what she meant. He stomped his foot when he could no longer see her, "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sam glanced around not seeing the piano guy anywhere on the second floor or the first floor. "Dean we better go." he suggested.

Dean shook his head, "We need to find _something_." Anything...he thought.

Sam growled in frustration trying to hold Cas upright. "Listen Dean, just trust me. I have a bad feeling about this. Cas needs help. We can get it to him. Let's just go. We can do this later!"  
Dean flinched at Sam's abrupt tone so he nodded. Like he had thought earlier.

he was sick and tired of arguing


	4. A Puppeteer's Playtoy

Back at the hotel everyone was silent. Including Castiel who was sitting in a chair looking half dead because of blood loss. Dean realized it was probably one of the first times he had experienced blood loss. That sucks.

Sam was tapping his foot impatiently. Dean knew well enough he wanted to do something of importance but there was nothing they could do. Most of this was out of their hands. Everytime Dean told himself that he would think of those beautiful church bells and think of it as the song of angels falling and dying. He glanced at Cas again who's eyes were cloudly like he was somewhere else. Castiel was falling. And now there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly the light in Cas' eyes regained its caribbean blue glow and his hand formed into a fist. Dean sat up wearily as Cas began to squirm in his hand. He then cried out in pain and Sam finally noticed.

"Cas what's going on!?" Dean exclaimed in sudden panic at the sudden break of silence. Cas was struggling to watch his hand. Dean noticed numbers were being carved into it. Like a phone number. Cas gritted his teeth and Sam whipped around looking for some sort of hex bag. Dean sat down next to Cas not knowing what to do. "Hold in there Cas. Come on."

Cas suddenly stopped crying out in pain and slumped in his exhausted. Dean left his side but didn't take his eyes off him. He took Cas' hand. It was definitely a phone number. It almost looked like a knife had carved it in. "Sam get over here."

Sam obeidiently ran to Dean's side and furrowed his brow at the numbers. He then looked worriedly at Cas, "I'll get a bandage." he whispered.

Dean nodded and kneeled down next to Cas. Gently laying a hand on his knee he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Cas nodded slowly one hand half way through his hair. His eyes had the same clouded look as before only they looked hurt and in pain. Dean sighed, "Do you mind if I call the number?"

Cas didn't answer but he pushed Dean away as a gesture to go do it. Dean ruffled his hair and picked up his cellphone. Taking Cas' hand which was limply laid on the table, he began dialing the number. Gently laying it back down he walked to the corner of the room and waited while the phone buzzed.

Sam had returned wrapping the bandages around Cas' hand. He sat next to Cas trying to comfort him.

Dean heard the ringing stop and slow breathing on the other end. Getting a sudden burst of rage he almost growled, "Who the hell are you and what were you doing to my friend?"

A chuckle all to familiar was the response. It was Ariel. That bitch treating Cas like a doll.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. I just gave you my phone number isn't that A plus for the winchesters?" her voice had the sly tone to it.

Dean slammed his hand on the wall almost making it crack. Sam looked up and Cas' eyes flashed towards him.

"You couldn't send us a letter?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Stop wining over spilt blood." she laughed at her own joke.

"Why'd you give us your phone number?" Dean asked trying to keep his tone calm.

"You're kidding right?" Her voice sounded muffled, "I have your angelic friend's grace. While I have it anything could happen. I could accidently loose grip on it or it could be stolen and tampered with and I wouldn't know. I gave you my number so whenever Castiel starts coughing up blood or choking you can call me and let me know so I can stop it."

Dean was dumbfounded as how calm she seemed about Cas spewing blood, like it would be normal, "Why should you care?' Dean asked.

"I don't." her snicker made Dean want to rip her guts out one by one. she continued,

"Metatron told me to keep him in one shape. More or less."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Dean cried.

The phone was already hung up by the time Dean was going to make a cruel remark. He slammed the wall again mouthing a curse word. He through the phone on the bed aggresively and rubbed a hand through his hair. Looking up he saw sort of a frightened expression on Sam's face and a confused look on Cas'.

After Dean told them what she said Sam sat back in his own chair with a big long moan. Cas was staring at the floor not saying a word. Dean watched him worriedly and snapped his fingers close to his ears, "Hey chuckles you in there?"

Cas looked up dazed and croaked, "What?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. Cas had lost far to much blood. His head was literally in the clouds.

"We're going out to eat." Dean suggested abruptly leaving Sam with a swirl of confusion on his face.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "At this hour?"

"People go out to eat at 9 pm Sam. Plus we didn't have dinner, you must be hungry." Dean stated.

Sam shrugged, "I guess." He glanced at Cas who was leaning on his hand. "What about Cas?"

"He's coming DUH!" Dean said.

Sam blinked, "Why? He's fried."

"Exactly!" Dean exclaimed excited, "He'll get some food in his system and he'll get better."

Sam sighed, "Whatever." He wasn't as used to Cas eating as Dean was.

They almost had to drag Cas to the restaraunt. Sam noticed how pale he looked. He knew it was the blood lost but it was sad to see him hurt like this.

Once inside and seated in a booth close to the back, Sam ordered a hamburger for each of them with a side of fries and three waters. For once they sat in silence. There was no arguing, no emotional peptalk, just sitting and waiting. Sam believed that they were really waiting for a sign. Anything to help them along the road. He had considered maybe reasoning with Ariel, to get her to fight against Metatron and help them but he knew Dean would never agree. Dean was set on ripping out her hair if he could lay his hands on her. He was always much more stable before hell. Sam shook the horrid memories out of his head for they made him feel guilty for the things he did, what he started.

It almost felt like seconds. The waitress was back putting warm plates of food in front of them along with three ice cold waters. Dean smiled and took a big bite into his. Cas stared at his. His eyes were still clouded and dazed but he began to blink and he slowly picked it up and took a bite of it. Sam looked down at his meal and picked up a few fries and stuffed it in his mouth. This was the most decent food he had in a long time.

"The Piano man is dead?" Cas asked suddenly. Sam was astounded. Cas had downed the whole burger in under a minute. Dean looked up at the sudden talk and almost sighed in relief that Cas was talking again.

He nodded, "Ya. We guessed Metatron sent _his _minion angels to do the dirtywork. That's why we left."

Cas frowned and with a deep sigh asked, "We need to find Ariel."

Dean was about to protest when Cas cut in again, "Dean she has my grace and if she refuses to give it back then I'm taking it by force."

"She has you caught like a puppet on strings Cas don't you see that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"We can trick her or reason with her!" Cas suggested.

Sam jumped at the sudden chance to give his opinion, "Cas is right. If Ariel has his grace then Metatron has complete control over him."

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Why is it I'm always the one arguing."

Cas glanced at Sam who shook his head rapidly gesturing not to answer Dean. Cas just nodded solemnly.

After the three finished lunch the headed outside. The started down the sidewalk. Sam was looking around at the buildings then he spotted him. He saw a man behind him all but too familiar. Someone he never wanted to see again. He hit Dean's arm and before Dean could give him a remark he spotted the man too and Sam nearly gagged at the smile on Dean's face. And when Cas saw him and smiled at well Sam thought one thing _not you. not you too._

It was Benny. Benny the vampire about 5 feet away from them. "Hello my brothers." he said monotone. He glanced back and forth at Dean and Castiel not giving a moments glance to Sam.

Sam huffed and tapped his foot and glared him straight in the eye, "How'd you find us?"

Benny looked at Sam suddenly as if he just realized he was there, "Rumors go around quickly. Once I heard the angel was back from purgatory I had to visit."

Cas grinned and he and Benny hugged. Benny and Dean did too. Sam wanted to vomit. He didn't understand their _friendship _with him. He didn't understand how Castiel could even like him either. He was a vampire. Always will be.

Benny looked behind him and back again, 'Look I need to be going. I spotted you and thought I'd say one last goodbye." He glanced back at Cas,  
"I am really glad you made it out brother."

Cas smiled, "Me too."

Benny waved. Dean and Cas returned the gesture watching him leave and head inside a hospital not far away. Sam was already heading off in a different direction not wanting any part of their conversation. Dean sighed running up next to him. Cas followed quickly behind.

Time to get some rest.


	5. Made of Life

Sam was trying not to think of the fact Benny had returned later on in the Hotel Room. Everytime he thought he rid his mind of that abomination Cas and Dean would go on a conversation about how he got out. Personally he didn't care how that son of a bitch got out. He was unhappy he was out. He tried changing the subject, "So guys. What are we going to do about Ariel and Metatron? We can't stay in the dark forever."

Dean glanced at him from his bed, "I don't know Sammy. I just really don't know this time. Cas was sitting in a chair at the table as well as Sam with a serious look on his face,

"Dean that angel has my grace and essence. You better put her number on speed dial because whatever happens to it happens to me."

"How does that whole thing work anyways?" Sam asked.

"If Ariel drops the necklace in water, I drown. If she drops it in fire, I burn. End of Story."

"That is inhuman." Dean muttered.

"You're telling me." Cas retorted taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Do we have any leads on them? Is there a way we can find them?" Sam questioned. His green eyes were blazing with curiousity and worry.

Cas shook his head, "The only way to find them is to speak to an archangel."

"We can't do that!" Dean exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "Raphael and Gabriel are dead, and Lucifer and Michael are out of the question."

Castiel grinned and Dean furrowed his brow, "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Gabriel's not dead."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "What!?"

Dean gulped, "What do you mean not dead?"

Cas glared at him, "I mean he's alive you idiot."

Dean looked down at his feet. Cas stood up, "Are we going to go ask him for help or do I have too?"

Sam shook his head, "No I'm coming as well."

Dean nodded, "We're all going. We're a family."

Cas smiled slightly then grabbed a few bags, Let's go."

Halfway through driving across state Dean began to wonder, "Cas, how the hell do you know he is alive? Why didn't you tell us? And how do you know where he lives?"

Cas breathed in deeply, "In answer to you first question angels know when another angel is dead. We feel them die in our hearts. Gabriel was not one of the decseased. In answer to your second question, I didn't have time. If you didn't notice I was to busy being evil and being controlled by Naomi."

Dean laughed, "Well okay your evil highness, but how do you know where he lives?"

Cas sighed, "Don't be mad but this is where I _think _he is. The last time I checked he was laying low in this part of the state. Listen, it's the only lead we got we might as well take it."

Dean shrugged, "Whatever man."

Sam leaned back to look at Cas in the back seat. He was wearing one of his plaid button up shirts while his other clothes were in the wash. He was about to ask him a question but noticing him looking so comfortable and worn out he decided not to.

After a few minutes he was fast asleep in the back. Dean smiled, "Poor man deserves the rest."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah I guess."

After a moment of silence Dean asked, "How you feeling Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Fine. Normal actually, for once."

"Really?" Dean asked relieved.

Sam grinned at his own reassurance, "Yeah I'm great. I am no longer a weak broken man."

Dean nodded, "I'm glad Sammy."

The pulled into a house in the middle of no where right where Cas had directed them. "Wake up angel." Dean said sarcastically.

Cas jumped nearly hitting his head on the roof of the car. He got out and stood beside the winchesters who glanced at him and asked in unison,"Ready?"

He nodded as the three closed in on the door of the house. Cas knocked cautiously. The door creaked open like it wasn't locked. Dean pushed through the door followed by Cas and Sam. It was like a gust of wind in their face. Metatron was standing in the middle of the room and Sam and Dean were immediately grabbed by angels with knife's held threateningly at each of their throats.

"Hello Castiel." Metatron greeted slyly. Cas glared at him,  
"What do you want?"

Metatron didn't answer his question. "Just out of curiousity, if just now you had to choose which winchester to save from a sudden death which one would it be?"

"You're sick!" Dean cried with the knife pressed tighter on his neck so he would shut up. Metatron laughed, "Just joking of course."

Cas glared at him nearing closer, "What do you want Metatron?"

Metatron backed up with a smirk on his face, "Ariel come out here please."

Sam and Dean exchanged glanced with each other when the familiar red haired angel walked out of a dark hallway with Cas' grace dangling in her hand. Castiel began backing up. Metatron grinned, "Hey Cas, if I kill the winchesters you get your grace back, If I don't you die and you never get your grace back."

Cas tightened his fist, "Go to hell."

Metatron grew a smug smile, "I'm guessing that means no. Ariel darling?"  
Ariel nodded as if they had rehearsed this as she walked over to a table with a cup of water on it. She gingerly dropped the necklace into it. Cas immediately fell to the floor coughing up water. Dean and Sam struggled with horrified looks on their face. They couldn't let this happen to Cas. Not like this. Cas was already rolling around on the floor with water splurring out his mouth. Dean didn't want to watch. It was sickening.

Metatron glanced at Dean and Sam with a big smile, "I'll save him if you agree to never try to find me again and don't bother with my plans."

"Yes! Just stop!" Dean yelled as Cas finally fell limpon the floor.

"Oops." Metatron gestured to Ariel who grabbed the necklace out of the water. Cas wasn't moving anymore though. Dean gasped, "No...no no no no no..."

Sam gulped. His angel let him go and he slowly kneeled down next to Cas. Dean ran to his side as soon as the angel let him free.

"Goodbye forever!" Metatron called as he headed out the door. Sam began pumping on Cas' chest. It was barely any use. Dean looked up at him worried, "CPR?"

"I think he's gone Dean." Sam whispered.

"No." Dean said out flatly. He grabbed Cas' limp arm shaking it, "Come on Cas! Wake up like you always do!"

Suddenly a girl the he recognized came running through the doors of a hallway. "Meg!?" Sam exclaimed in sudden shock. Dean stared at her,

"But you...crowley...the knife...you..."

"Move out of the way dumbasses." She pushed past them beginning to rapidly pump on Cas' chest. She put her mouth to his and blew in air. She was performing CPR and she knew exactly how to do it! She pumped faster on his chest until finally he began coughing redfaced. He spat out water all over the floor and looked up at Meg and smiled. She grinned pulling him into a hug. He laughed, "I thought you were dead."

She pulled away smiling, "We still needed to order that Pizza." Cas blushed.

Dean coughed, "Cas...Buddy are you okay?"

Sam sat next to the fallen angel with watering green eyes. They had almost lost a brother. A friend. They had lost to many people.

Cas was nodding as he laid back down on the wooden floor, "Drowning sucks just for your information."

"Cas...we promised we wouldn't look for Metatron when we saved you." Sam muttered.

"I know I was in the room, " Cas started, "I was to busy drowning to notice where the bastard went."

"He's gone" Meg said, "I doubt we'll seen him again soon.

"What happened to the whole Gabriel idea?" Dean asked.

Cas slowly stood up helped by the winchesters and the female demon. He shook their grasps off, "Really guys I'm okay," He glanced at Dean, "He's somewhere in this house."

"And he didn't help you?" Dean asked horrified. Cas shook his head, "Maybe he didn't hear us."

"He's upstairs." Meg grumbled.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Trying to find Cas actually," Meg retorted making Dean flinch. "I thought the first person he would come to would be his big brother archangel."

Meg patted Cas on the shoulder, "Follow me guys."

The three followed her up a long flight over creaky wooden stairs. There were about three doors and she pointed to the one at the end of the corridor. "I'll be downstairs when you guys want to come talk to me." When Sam and Dean didn't answer she muttered, "At least Cas will."

Dean slowly opened the wooden door and Gabriel was there swirling around in a rolling chair. When he saw them a wide smirk grew on his face, "Miss me boys?"


	6. Location of the Angelics

Dean wanted to strangle the man but he said real calm, "Please don't tell me you've been sitting here while Cas got beat up by Metatron and the little mermaid."

Gabriel tilted his head with a look of surprise on his face, "What? Metatron's here."

"Well at least I know we can trust you." Dean muttered stepping into the wooden room. There was a rolling chair and a broken down cot. Dean wanted to vomit at all the bugs and spiderwebs hanging down from the ceiling, "You know out of all the places to live Gabriel. Especially _you,_ why pick this?"

Gabriel let out a long chuckle, "Dean it can be anything you want it to be." The quirky angel snapped his fingers and suddenly the whole room turned into a room in Bobby's house. It was the panic room! Dean suddenly panicked, "Why did you transport the whole panic room here?"  
Gabriel sighed, "It's not a panic room. Think of it like a wallpaper on an ipod. It's not the actual picture but it just look like it. Speaking of witch, Where's my kid brother?"

Dean furrowed his brow turning behind himself. Sam had been following him right? The moment he thought that Sam was walking slowly through the door with Cas' hand around his neck hobbling upwards when he saw Gabriel. Dean leaned closer to the deep breathing Sam, "Dude is he okay?"

"He needed help getting up the stairs that's all." Sam whispered back flipping his sweaty hair behind his head. Meg had somehow wegied her way inside the room. She was standing in the corner watching in an expression of amusement.

"Brother." Cas said. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of one of his brothers living. Especially since it was Gabriel. Gabrilel smirked, "So bro, why'd you need me?"

"You can't tell anyone we're asking you this." Cas muttered leaning closer towars his brother.

"Challenge accepted." Gabriel vowed with a cheeky grin.

"We need you to tell us where Metatron and his minions hang out." Dean said.

Gabriel blinked confused then smiled, "You want me to tell you their hideout location? Didn't you see them downstairs? You couldn't ask them yourselves?"

Sam grunted with impatience, "He threatened to kill Cas unless we stayed away from him and his plans."

"That sucks." the snarky angel said humorously. Cas rolled his eyes and Meg stepped up, "So are you going to tell us?"

Gabriel shrugged, "It's your death certificate not mine." He snapped his fingers and an art easel appeared, "So you want me to draw a picture for you?"

Dean tapped his foot loudly, "Just tell us the location."

Gabriel sighed, "Great Falls Montana, River Drive, abondened mall. You won't miss it"

'Thank you." Dean said without blinking heading straight for the door which immediately slammed in his face. He didn't expect anything else. Sighing he turned back around to see worried looks on his friends faces and too see a contradicting smile on the quirky angel, "Don't you want to know how I survived?"

Dean thought for a moment. Of course he did but he didn't want to give the douche bag the satisfaction of being right, "No." he answered, "I don't care."

"It was God. I saw him for myself." Cas' attention immediately turned to Gabriel, "What?!"

Dean had to give in to his curiousity so he stood and listened.

"That's right Cassie," Gabriels started, a grin growing on his sly face, "I saw our dad?"

"W-what did he say?" Cas asked suddenly excited.

Dean felt bad for Cas. He didn't understand that God didn't care anymore. He didn't realize how much of a deadbeat his dad was. Whatever god had to say it wasn't important.

"He said he would visit soon." Gabriel said.

Cas smiled his face lightening up. Dean wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up but he decided just to leave it.

"I'm staying here if you're leaving." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the door swooshed open.

Dean nodded and Sam said, "Thanks Gabriel."

"I'm on your side remember?" The tricky angel inquired.

Meg was already out the door. "Coming Clarence?" She called. Cas followed her like a dog. The winchesters, along with Gabriel, rolled their eyes. The boys waved and started spiriling down the stairs. The moment they reached the bottom Dean whipped around to face the blonde haired demon, "_You _are not coming with us."

Cas sighed obviously disappointed. He didn't say a word though. Sam watch not really caring if she stayed or not. Personally he didn't really want her in their group.

Meg laughed, "I'm not going to travel with you two dumbasses. I'm not going to follow you as long as I get one day to have pizza with my unicorn." She turned to Cas who was red faced. She winked and he gulped.

Dean sighed, "Whatever but just leave okay?"

Meg shrugged, "I'm already late for getting my hair dyed."

Sam furrowed his brow, "You're getting rid of the blonde?"

"I told you this was Crowley's idea not mine?"

"Crowley hasn't been following you?" Dean asked slightly surprised.

Meg stared at the winchesters like they had three heads, "He's dead right? That snarky dick is gone?"

Sam exchanged glances with Dean who shrugged. Meg started backng up, "He's not dead is he?"

Cas glared at the two brothers, "He could be anywhere."

Dean thought for a moment, "If no one has seen him...where the hell is he?"

"The million dollar question." Sam muttered.

"Dean." Cas said. Dean looked up and sighed. Meg had disappeared from sight.

Cas was asleep in the car again when Sam and Dean were driving back to the motel. Sam sat back in his chair in silence. Dean glanced at him, "Everything okay Sam?"

Sam nodded, "It just feels like none of us had had the time to talk about are feelings or just anything."

"We're not doing anything tonight. We can talk." Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head, "That would seem too forced."

"Well I'm not going to say a foot long paragraph on how much I hate Metatron and his little mermaid under the sea." Dean snapped.

Sam laughed, "Hey. Can we just have a night with no angels, demons, and supernatural crap?"

Dean furrowed his brow, "How do you mean?"

Sam was brightening at his sudden idea, "We could order pizza and have it delivered to our room and we can watch reruns of a show we don't give a crap about and we can just have fun like normal brothers."

Dean smiled, "Sure we'll have a sleep over! Paint our nails! Eat popcorn and watch _Pretty Little Liars!_"

Sam frowned, "So no?"

"Definite yes!" Dean said with actual enthusiasm. Sam thought for a moment,

"Can we not watch pretty little-"

"It was a joke Sam." Dean said chuckling.

"Do you think Cas will be okay with it?" Sam asked quietly.

"He'll go along with whatever we tell him to do so it doesn't matter." Dean answered swerving into the hotel parking lot. It was now dark out at 7:00pm. It had been raining so everything outside was damp. Dean mouthed a swear word when he got his hands wet on the door knob. He unlocked it and swung open the door. A gust of warm air slammed into him and he breathed in the scent of boring hotel happily. Sam and Castiel walked in a minute later. Cas was still yawning. It seemed he had got most of his rest.

"I'll call the pizza company." Sam said picking up the long wired phone. Cas glanced at the both of them confused, "We're getting pizza."

"Ya. What type to you like?" Dean asked normally.

Cas gulped, "Angels don't exactly eat Pizza everyday."

Dean laughed, "Oh I forgot! Hey Sam get him a pizza with half cheese and half pepperoni and get me one with bacon and cheese."

"On your _pizza_?!" Sam exclaimed.

"_YES _on my pizza." Dean retorted ripping off his jacket and plopping down on the bed.

Castiel slid off his jacket looking down at his plaid shirt. "ugh." he muttered. He threw his jacket over a chair and sat down.

"Pizza should be ready in 20 minutes." Sam informed after hanging up his form.

Dean grinned, "Great! Let's prepare for a fun NON-supernatural night."

Cas slightly smiled at the idea

this would be fun.


	7. Life of Three Hunters

"Cas come sit over here." Dean notioned sliding over on his bed and patting the side of it. Cas blinked at him, "W-why."

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's easier to see the TV sitting here. "Fine." Cas grumbled hopping on the bed next to Dean. Sam's bed was literally a ruler length away from Deans. He was flipping through the channels. Cas and Dean stared blankly at the screen in bordem then Sam passed a channel where there was a weather reporter out in the rain on a sunny day. Cas sat up without hesitation nearly knocking Dean off the side of the bed. "Oh my gosh!"

Sam flipped back to the channel, "What is it Cas?"

Dean sat up, "Why don't angels say _Oh my god_?"

Cas glared at him, "It would be like you two to say _Oh my John._ And look!" He pointed at the screen. The weather reporter was in a neighborhood. It was sunny but still raining. She was blonde and there were two or three men standing behind her in tuxes. "Those three behind the woman! They're my brothers." he finished solemnly.

Dean blinked, "Fallen angels?" Cas nodded.

"Do fallen angels still have powers?" Sam asked staring at the trhee brunette males on the screen. Cas nodded, "Yes of course. They only problem is, they can't return to heaven."

"So none of the angels have orders anymore?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The world will be run by only the angels of Metatron. Which aren't many compared to God's angels." Cas replied.

"Okay but why'd you get all excited? Is there something we need to do about them _now_?" Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No...I was just excited to see a few of my brothers. " Cas laid back on the bed again.

Dean sighed doing the same, "Lets try not to think about that now."

Sam looked over at Cas, "I never understood that. How can you consider them your brothers when you barely know them in person? Plus they want to kill you."

Cas shrugged, "It's a certain feeling all the angels get. The need to protect one another. We were all children of god. If you think about it, we are all brothers and sisters since god created both of us."

Dean gave the angel a look, "Dude that means I banged like 50 of my sisters."

Cas laughed, "Not that sort of brother and sister. The sibling bond you could say. My kind was able to reproduce. Just like I consider you my brothers since we have a close bond."

Dean scooted away from him, "Not that close."

Sam laughed, "Thanks Cas that's really kind."

Cas blinked in acknowledgment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam grabbed the money that he stashed underneath the bed and opened the door. A pizza man stood at the door asking if this was the place for three pizzas. Sam handed the man the money and closed the door. He set the three down on the table and opened the top to the first one, "Here you go Cas." he said handing the first one to the angel. He handed the second one to Dean and sat on his bed with his.

The angel looked down at the strange half pepperoni half cheese warm round disc that gave his stomach a strange feeling. Whenever he breathed in the scent the more he wanted it. Hunger...that was a new one.

"Are you going to eat angel boy?" Dean asked his mouth full of half a piece of bacon and cheese pizza.

Cas nodded picking it up with two hands. He bit down on it and started to chew. It was delicious! He ate the rest of the first piece in under a minute. He couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so worked up over a piece of pizza." Dean said. Cas jumped when he noticed he was being looked at. He closed the lid of his pizza box and turned his attention to the TV. It was still on the weather channel but the three angels were gone. He sighed taking another piece of pizza.

Finally it was midnight and the three had rid their minds completely of the supernatural phenomenons. Sam and Dean had fallen asleep while watching the TV. Cas snuck up too turn off the lights. He walked over to his couch tiredly and swung over it grabbing the blankets. Finally could rest.

In the morning. Cas blinked open. He could hear running water and the soft echo of Sam and Dean's voices. He tried sitting up and felt a large pain in his head. He sat back groaning. Dean laughed walking into Cas' view. He handed him a cup of coffee, "Its called a hangover."

Cas tried sitting up again. He took the mug, "I never want to drink again."

"That's what everyone says." Sam replied before putting a toothbrush in his mouth.

Cas se the mug down on the table next to him and began to stand up. Suddely it felt like every bone in his body couldn't work. He suddenly felt cold and fell on his knees. He also felt trapped like he was looking out someone else's glasses. He could hear the faint cries of Dean and Sam trying to snap him out of it. All he wanted to do was move but he couldn't. It was something Ariel was doing. It had to be!

"What's wrong with him!?" Sam exclaimed slapping Cas' face back and forth. Dean felt a sudden rush of anger when he realized what might be going on. He felt around his pocket and searched the numbers until he finally found the name, Ariel. He clicked it putting the phone up next to his ear? Almost immediately she answered, "Dean-"

He interrupted her agressively, "Whatever you're doing to him stop! You don't have the right to play with his grace like it's a toy and one day. One day I'll get it from you then I will rip you apart! Do you hear me!?"

What he got in return made him extra angry. She laughed for a long time, "Oh Dean, listen listen. I'm not sure if you know this but an angel's grace, if taken, needs to be attached to a living organism or the angel is used to belong too will turn off like dead only, not."

"Your point!?" Dean exclaimed. Sam was still trying to get Cas to move but all Cas was doing was staring off with clouded eyes not able to move.

Ariel laughed, "Dean, I removed the necklace so I could change into different clothes. Relax! I'm going to put it back on in a minute."

Dean stood there dumbfounded, "We-well don't take it off next time."

"Whatever." before dean could answer she hung up.

Sam had already gotten Cas on the couch. "What'd she say?" he asked shaking one of Cas' shoulders. Dean sat next to Cas on the couch.

"He should be back on in a few seconds." Dean patted Cas' shoulder. The angel was staring blankly at the wall like he was a statue.

Sam stared at Dean, "Really...what did she say?"

Dean sighed laying back and putting his head in his hands, he slicked it back to look at Sam, "Supposedly, after taken, the grace of an angel needs to be attached to a living organism in order to keep the former angel _on _in a sense."

"Like an off an on switch?" Sam asked."

"Exactly." Dead replied glancing at Cas again. His eyes were still blank. He patted him on the shoulder, "I'm not sure if you can hear me right now but this isn't what a hangover is actually might be. Or it could be. I wouldn't actually know."

Sam sighed, "Maybe I should get some cereal so we could all get some breakfast?"

Dean nodded, "I'll stay here." He was beginning to worry. Cas wasn't awake yet. He hadn't been for the past few minutes.

Sam finished the pooring milk into the last bowl of cereal when Cas's eyes suddenly turned their normal caribbean blue color and he took a deep breath. Dean laughed slamming his hand hard on his friends back, "Welcome back to Earth buddy."

"Ariel." he growled under his breath brushing off some dust from his shirt.

"You heard that?" Sam asked curiously. Cas nodded and Dean helped him up. They all sat around the table and starting eating their cereal. "It was like my soul was trapped inside a dead body. I could see out my eyes but it was like looking into someone else's glasses. And your voices were muffled but I could still hear you."

"Good." Dean muttered sarcastically . Sam gave Cas a look, "Cas this can't go on forever. We'll get your grace back. You don't deserve to be thrown around like a 4 year old's doll."

"Maybe I do deserve it." Cas whispered taking a small bite of the cheerio's laid out in front of him. Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude stop beating yourself up over this. We all know this is Metatron's fault."

Cas stared at his smiling friend with guilt, "Not just this. You know we never even talked about the whole Crowley thing."

Sam and Dean froze. They had never brought it up. They had all mutually gotten over it. "We don't need to talk about that now." Dean replied slowly.

Cas glanced up from his cereal, "You can't deny that it was my fault."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Sam said in a low tone.

"You never told me what happened in the lake. Did your vessel explode underwater?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head, "Oh no. They drowned me. Then my vessel exploded. Worst day of my life in fact except for the day I killed one of my brothers for the first time."

Dean looked down and closed his eyes for a second. He hated the thought of drowning, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Cas chuckled, "No! Don't be sorry for anything that happened to me back then. I-I wasn't myself."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Why'd you make the deal Cas? Out of all the people who could of helped you, US! Why Crowley?"

"He threatened you and Bobby. I couldn't say no or he'd kill you ." Cas whispered.

Dean raised his eyebrows in shock. Sam literally dropped his spoon. "Also if I had said no Raphael would have killed you. I had no choice."

"So all that time, everything you did was just because our lives were in danger?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

Cas looked down, "I know. I'm ashamed. You could have dealt with demons yourself. i know, i know..."

"No Cas!" Sam exclaimed, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done! Why didn't you tell us?"

"When you trapped me in the fire I was going to tell you but after that you mot likely wouldn't have believed me." he muttered.

Dean laughed, "Ya I guess not. Hey, next time you get an offer like that come to us first."

"Ya I guess." Cas answered smiling.

"Sorry for trapping you in the fire and all." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

Cas laughed, "It's fine! It was exhilerating."

Dean smiled, "I'm glad we got that off our chests."

"Sorry for becoming God. I was planning to get rid of all the souls but it was screwing with my head." Cas apologised.

Dean shrugged, "Hey if the angels still want to kill you for it we got your back."

Cas nodded, "Okay."

After the three were done with their morning routines. Finally Sam had and idea , "Listen you guys, maybe we can track Ariel's call."

Cas shrugged, "Wouldn't you think she'd suspect that?" Dean shook his head in disagreement, "No! Sam has a point! We can track her. I know someone who can help!"

"Who!?" Sam exclaimed in confusion.

"Charlie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Who's Charlie." the brothers glanced at Cas when he asked the question and he felt smaller.

"We never told Cas..." dean whispered.

Sam laughed, "Charlie is this friend with amazing computer skills. She'll _love _you. Trust me."

Cas nodded looking down at his feet. Dean leaned closer to Sam and whispered, "Does she _have_ to meet him?"

Sam chuckled, "We promised Charlie."

"Damn it." Dean snapped taking out his phone and dialing her number. Her sly voice answered, "Charlie?"

"Dean?" she asked slightly surprised. "Yeah listen Charlie we need your help."

"Of course you do. What do you need?" She questioned.

Dean glanced back at the former angel and his brother who were muttering something about exercising. "Um, Um actually i have some I need you to meet and it would help if you came down here. Do you need an address?"

"I can track the call dumbass." she retorted.

"Great." he responded snapping the phone shut.

"Can she come?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's coming." Dean said with a smile.


	8. The Tracker Girl

There was a loud knock at the door which made the three men jump. "Where the hell was she? It took her three hours to get here!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam shrugged getting up to answer it. The ginger haired girl poked her head through the door and gasped when she saw the fallen angel sitting on the bed. Without closing the door behind her, which was left for Sam to do, she walked over with a look of shock and excitement on her face, "Oh my god! Castiel! You're an angel!"

She looked back at Sam and Dean standing by the door way with beers in their hand. She was jumping up and down. Cas now had a surprised look on his face. She sat down next to him abruptly. She took his hands in hers, "I have really wanted to meet an angel! Especially you!"  
His eyes widened and he glanced at Dean and Sam who looked like they were on the brink of cracking up. "Um..."

"Can you do something angelic? Like with your powers of awesomeness and what not?!" She interrupted. He exchanged glances with Dean who sighed stepping over, "Charlie listen. That's a very sensitive subject right now. Cas just had his grace taken away recently. He's no longer an angel at the moment but we're working on that."

She glanced back at Cas who sat on the bed with big confused puppy like eyes. She stared at him sympathetic, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

He nodded acknowledging it. He stood up and took a beer from the small fridge. The room was silent for a moment and she turned back to the winchester brothers, "So. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to track a number," Sam explained, "It's on this phone." He handed her Dean's blue phone. She scrolled throught the numbers. She pointed to the one at the top of the list, "This one?"

"Ya." the brothers said in unison. Charlie laughed, "I could have done this over the phone but it's totally worth it to meet a former angel."

Sam smiled, "Okay can you do it here?"

"I'll go get myself a room. I like to work alone." She said taking the phone, "I'll be back soon."  
She winked at Castiel who stiffened.

When she shut the door Cas glared at Dean, "You told her about me? How does she know you what..who is she!?"

Sam laughed. "Listen Cas," Dean started, "She helped us gank Dick Roman. Also she is an expert at computers. Don't worry. She's cool."

Cas gulped but nodded.

In almost under an hour he walked through the door holding a paper. She waved it up and down in triumph. Cas glanced up surprised. Dean grinned taking it. He read it over, "Great job Charlie! Exact coordinates! And so quick!"

"Quicker than you think!" She said shutting the door behind her, "It took me almost 20 minutes just to check in."

"We don't know how to thank you." Sam said.

Charlie shrugged, "Come on guys. Its like making a sandwhich. It isn't hard. Plus I needed to take a vacation."

When no one spoke she looked at the two beds, "Where do you sleep Cas?"

He pointed to the couch and set down his empty bear bottle. She shook her head in disapprovement, "These idiots make you sleep on a couch? You can share my bed if you want."

Cas nearly chocked on the last bit of beer he was trying to swallow. Dean raised an eyebrow. Charlie sighed, "Not sex idiot. You deserve a better bed like area. Plus I'm bisexual. Mostly I like to think of myself as a lesbian though." She stared at Cas.

He exchanged glances with Dean and Sam. "Go." Dean finally said. "We'll be fine."

Cas' eyes widened but he didn't argue. Charlie was outside the door, "Comin or not?"

He nodded and before he shut the door he whispered good night to the brothers. Dean laughed when they were both gone. "If that dude doensn't at least _try _to get laid, I'm disowning him."

Sam chuckled and gave Dean a serious look, "I know we were going to tell Cas that we couldn't bring him along to find Ariel but I think it would be a good idea to leave now. He's gone so it will be easier to sneak out."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Dean said sliding a coat on. Sam set down his beer.

"Let's go."


	9. The Perfect Hostage

Charlie walked out of the bathroom in a pink robe. She sat down on the bed next to Cas and stared at him. He stiffened uncomfortable.

"So tell me. Are you and Dean, like, together?" She asked.

He felt his whole body overrun with heat. He blubbered giberish out of shock and realized he was blushing. That was exactly the answer she wanted because she laid back laughing.

He stared at his hands and after a long moment of silence her laughter softened and stopped. He could suddenly feel pitiful eyes seering into his heart. "So that assholes have your grace then?"

Cas looked at her. Behind all the strangeness this ginger was kind. He nodded, "Y-yes."  
"I'm sorry." she said puttng a hand on his right leg.

He shifted, "I uh...I never understood why people were sorry for a sin they never committed."

Charlie laughed, "Its just an expression Cas."

He sighed, "I'll never understand humans."

Charlie tilted her head, "Challenge Accepted." She took his hand pulling him upwards with all her force. She brought him over to her computer where she pulled up two chairs for them to sit in. She scrolled through a blue page labled, _tumblr_. Gramatically speaking Tumbler was the correct way to spell it but he didn't say anything.

By the end of the night Cas had learned memes and jokes and thought he was understanding the human capacity of humor. He would laugh everytime they would scroll through a funny picture. He thought he had finally understood why they didn't spell tumblr correctly.

They finally made it back to bed. He laid his head down on the pillow. She glared at him and he glanced back, "What?" he asked confused.

"Don't you have pajama's?" Charlie said looking him up and down. He shook his head. He hadn't really thought of the concept of wearing pj's. She got up and unzipped a suitcase. Searching through piles of clothes and equipment she grabbed a light blue striped pajama outfit. A shirt and pants. She threw it at him and he caught it. It felt comfortable the fabric was cotton. He looked up at her, "How do you have mens pajama's."

"There was this guy who gave them to me at a store because they were on sale. I like things on sale. Now go change."

Without arguing he went to the bathroom and quickly slipped on the outfit. It was more comfortable than he thought, and liberating. He walked back out and she smiled, "Perfect." He shrugged climbing back into the bed. She put a book down and shut off the lights. He laid back and before he knew it he was dreaming.

There was a fire. He could see fire...then suddenly he woke up feeling as if he were in it...burning.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were driving in a search for Ariel. Dean swerved to the right when Sam said to. Finally they neared a building in the middle of the woods. It was remote. A good place to hide.

The exited the car nearing the big wooden house. Sam pushed on the door knocking it down. There he was. Metatron was standing at the far end of the room with a sly smile on his face, "I thought I told you boys never to try and find me again."

"Ya? What are you going to do about it?" Dean sneered pulling out Cas' old angel sword. The smile on Metatron's face didn't weaken. "Where's his grace?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang and he moaned, "Hold that thought chuckles." He looked at the number. It was Charlie's. He opened it, "Charlie we're kind of in the middle of something."

Dean heard screaming in the background, "C-charlie" he stuttered realizing something was wrong. Sam furrowed his brow. Dean put the phone on speaker. Charlie was crying into it, "Guys somethings wrong with Cas, You guys weren't at your room! He's flailing around in pain. I don't know what to do!"

"Stay there with him." Dean's voice darkened. He hung up even though she screamed for him not to, "You didn't" Dean growled at Metatron.

Metatron laughed, "I did." He snapped his fingers and the red headed bitch angel walked up holding a match over Cas' grace. "You see," he started, "I have the perfect hostage, your pet angel. So this is my way of saying get out of your angel will be dead in 5...4...3.."

Dean and Sam exchanged horrified glances, Metatron continued, "2...1..."

"FINE!" Dean yelled. Ariel immediately blew the match out. Metatron smiled, "It may already be too late. Your angels grace is slowly fading. He was right the glowing blue light in the small container was turning grey. But it wasn't completely grey yet. "I suggest you hurry home," The angel said. Sam was already headed for the door. They brothers didn't say a word to each other on the way back. Dean was the first one out of the car when they reached the hotel. Sam nocked the door down. Dean froze when he saw Charlie holding Cas' on the bed. Cas looked limp and pale. His eyes were half open. "Charlie get a bucket of water." Dean ordered. Sam Checked Cas' pulse. Dean climbed on the bed pumping on his friends chest. He didn't budge, "Don't give up on me Cas!" He cried. Dean squeezed his hand. Sam backed away with worry. He had high feelings he was already gone. Dean felt heat rise to his eyes an water dripped down onto Cas' shirt.

Charlie walked out of the bathroom with the trash can filled with water. She splashed it over him. He still didn't budge. Dean screamed, "CAS! COME ON!"

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "He's gone Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam in sorrow. Sam was teary eyed as well. Charlie was crying in the corner. Sam went over and comforted her.

Dean stared at Cas and shut pulled a hands over his eyes shutting them finally. He stared at his friends limp body. He stood up with blazing eyes and stormed outside. Sam watched and when he heard the car running he jumped outside. The impala was already in the street driving in the direction where Metatron was.

Sam sighed knowing it was useless now. He had no way of following him. He walked back over to the crying Charlie. "H-he started lashing out in the middle of the night. I-I thought he was having a ba dream but It was as if he was on fire. I didn't know what to do! I-I went over to your place and you weren't there so I called but He was already stopping. Wa-was it my fault?" She looked up at Sam with tears rolling down her face.

He shook his head stroking her hair, "Shh...No no it's not." She cried into his shirt and he kept rocking her, "Its okay, Its okay."


	10. Strange Circumstances

Dean swerved the impala next to the abondended building. He fingered the knife hidden in his sleeve. He wouldn't give these bastards any mercy.

He slammed the door open. Metatron had a surprised expression, "Dean he said."

Dean closed in on him sliding out the knife. Just before he raised it noticed Ariel holding Cas' grace. It was bright blue. He furrowed his brow, "I-Its not grey."

Metatron raised an eyebrow, "Yes. He's not dead Dean."

Dean looked around the room confused. His phone rang it was Sam. He smiled. He didn't think he ran back to the car driving as fast as he could back to the motel. It didn't cross his mind he could have killed Metatron right then and there.

He slammed the door shut leaving the angelic sword in the car. He opened the door. Charlie wasn't crying. Sam and Cas were standing talking. Dean looked back and forth at them.

"Dean," Cas said smiling, "Hello."

Dean sighed and gave his friend a big hug. Cas patted Deans back confused. Sam laughed, "Dean he literally just woke up, I haven't told him what happened yet. Did you-"

'No." Dean said immediately not taking his eyes off Cas. "I-I didn't."

Cas shrugged, "Actually I can remember burning on fire then I woke up next to Sam."

"Can you run us through what happened after that Sam," Dean said obviously relaxed now.

Charlie stood in the corner with a calmed look on her face. Sam coughed, "Well when you left Charlie started crying so I tried comforting her but then Cas started coughing and you were far gone before I could tell you. When he stopped coughing I called you. That's pretty much it."

Castiel nodded slumping down in a chair. Dean watched happily, 'I-I'm happy you're okay."

"I feel like a puppet." Cas said. Dean gave him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry buddy we're gonna kill them one day.

That was the truth. In fact the three hadn't heard from Metatron and his angel a week after the event. Charlie had left almost immediately after that giving her regards to everyone. Now the gang had been in the hotel for two weeks. Someone knocked on the door finally in the morning. Cas and Sam were eating out of a box of poptarts. Dean felt for the knife in his pocket before he cautiously opened the door.

He pulled it all the way open once he noticed it was a mailman. The man was shuttering nervously as he held out an three envolopes. "A woman named Jody Mills told me to deliver these here."

"Jody?" Dean said suspiciously, "Who told her where we are?"

Before the man could answer a blonde demon stepped out from behind the man, "Hello Dean." she sneered.

"Meg?" he asked confused. She wasn't in her normal vessel. She had a different blonde one. She shooed the man away and walked into their hotel room. Cas stared at her, "Me-meg!"

She smiled at her boyfriend, "Hello unicorn. " She walked over and sat on his lap. She looked at the poptart box "Ew." she muttered.

Dean shut the door behind her exchanging a glance with Sam, "Meg you _died_ . What are you even doing here?"

"Jody Mills was hunting for a demon who knew the winchesters so I told her I knew where they were. She told me to give you these envolopes."

She hopped off Cas' lap after shoving half a poptart in his mouth. He smiled. Dean looked from Cas to meg. The three were addressed to Castiel, Dean, and Sam Winchester. "She used our last name for yours Cas." Dean said laughing.

Castiel smiled faintly. Dean opened his, "A wedding. She's getting married. She invited all three of us." He chuckled.

"We don't really have anything else to do." Sam said suggestively. Cas looked up at the two brother hopefully, "I've never been to a wedding before."

Dean nodded excited, "Its only one state away." Meg was staring at her feet. He suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for her, "Do you want to come?"

Sam gave his brother a look but didn't say anything. Cas grinned. Meg stared at him for a moment. For once she didn't snicker or sneer, "S-sure."

"Great." Dean said, "Cas will check off his bring a date section." Cas flushed red but Meg jumped excitedly .

"So tommorow then?" Sam asked

"Yep." Dean replied.


	11. Wedding Dance

Dean and Sam had fit into their tuxedos. Cas had finally found one that fit him. Meg walked out of the bathroom. She had bit more makeup on than she normally did and her hair was let loose. She wore a long red dress that was flowingly loose at the bottom and tight at the tope. It didn't have straps. She curled one arm around her boyfriends and ripped his tie off with the other. She put a red one on him instead. He smiled at her.

Sam coughed and Dean awkwardly told everyone to get in the car. Meg and Cas sat in the back talking like the couple they were. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam who just laughed softly. Dean started the Car's engine and they started driving off to the wedding.

Halfway there Dean turned up the music. The song playing was _Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons_. Dean mouthed the words to the song and Meg had dozed off on Cas's shoulder. Sam smiled thinking about the fact Jody Mills was actualy getting married. She deserved this after all the shit she had seen because of them not to mention the Crowley incident.

Dean finally pulled into the driving lot next to the tall church. This was it. It was 6 in the evening.

Sam got out of the car. Dean made his way over to Cas' door. He rolled his eyes, 'Wake up lovebirds." The two had fallen asleep and were leaning on each other. Cas' eyes blinked open and he shook Meg awake. The two made their way out of the impala. Cas smiled at the church, "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Let's go." Sam said leading the group up the hill to the front of the church. Jody Mills was standing outside in a long white wedding dress. She was twidling her fingers nervously. She stopped when she noticed the gang. "Hello!" She exclaimed. They handed her their invitations. Dean and Sam gave her a hug. Cas shook hands with her. She ripped up the envolopes, "Oh I don't need these." She turned to Meg, "You look beautiful honey. Thanls for delivering these."

Meg nodded. Jody Mills looked over the couple, "Oh are you two together?"

Cas and Meg glanced at each other then said in unison, "Yes."

"Small world," she said, "Thats so sweet."

Cas rubbed Megs soulder with a smile. She grinned up at him. Dean rolled his eyes then smiled back at Jody, "Are we aloud to go in Officer?" he asked sarcastically.

She nodded laughing, "Yes of course. I'll see you in there I guess.

Dean started for the doors. The room inside smelled like lavender and candles. It was warm and a priest and a Man stood at the end of the hall. He seemed good enough. There were many people in the pu's. Dean, Sam, Cas, and Meg sat next to each other in the second row where no one else was sitting. It surprised Dean that Meg actually agreed to go along with this. Perhaps she had always wanted to get married like any normal girl. He watched as she took Cas' hand in hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Dean wished he had a girl like that. The only time he had ever been close to that was with Lisa and now she was gone.

The ceremony started and the routine continued. Jody Mills walked down the isle, music played, they stated their vows. Dean zoned out and listened to the music. The more he watched the more he envied them. Then in almost a flash it was over. Jody kissed her new husband Neil. She was now Jody Crater. The crowd moved up from their seats and started heading towards the after party.

The cake was cut and a piece was handed to everyone. Cas and Meg sat down in nearby seats to enjoy their slices. Sam and Dean sat down near them. Meg took a bite of hers, "This is great." She fed Cas a bite of hers. He nodded. "Try the vanilla one." He gave her a piece of his. She grinned, 'YES"

Dean glanced at Sam then at Jody who was dancing with her new husband out on the dance floor. A few other people were dancing as well. "I'm happy for her.' he said.

Sam nodded, "Yah. She deserves this."

Suddenly the music tone changed to _Raise your glass _by _Pink. _More people stood up to dance. Meg raised an eyebrow and stood up. She held out a hand towards Cas, "I don't know how to dance." He said taking another sip of his wine.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't need to." She said with a smile, "Come on"

He glanced happily at Sam and Dean and then took his girlfriends hand. She dragged him upwards from his seat. "Follow my lead" she said.

She took a leap left. He did the same. She took a leap to the right. He did the same. Then the climax of the song reached its peak and She grabbed his hand swirling into his arms. He grinned at her move and twirled her outwards. They did the same move only this time she leaned backwards. Then she walked towards him as he moved backwars then he did the same to her. She brought a chair over which he sat in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She raised her legs up in the arm hopping up and pulling him with her. Then they started dancing around crazily. The rest of the crowd started doing the same.

Dean could still make out what Meg and Cas were doing. Cas unexpedly pulled her back to himself up close. She laughed surprised. She leaned back going along with it and he kissed her softly when she came back up. Dean smiled, "Good on you man."

Sam smiled too. Obviously he was watching them as well. Suddenly as he watched Cas dance happily he had flash backs of Cas' life a long time ago. When they first met, up to the day Cas turned into a killing God. Dean sighed contently. Cas was a grinning happy man with a girlfriend now. He barely had a trace of angel in him now. Even the stick was out of his ass. Cas deserved this too.

Finally it was the end of the night. Meg and Cas had gotten completely drunk. The dozed off almost immediately in the car. Dean and Sam got them their own room when they got back to the hotel. They had to carry the two of them to the room and put them in bed together.

"God you would think its the first party they've been too." Dean said rolling his eyes shutting the door behind him. They started for their real room, "It probably was." Sam muttered. Dean didn't reply. He just wanted to go to bed and get the booming music out of his head. He barely remembered what happened at the party last night. He plopped down tiredly on his bed. Sam did the same.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked one more question, "You think Cas can be a third member of our group?"

This was the question all of them had been sub-consciencesly thinking all along. Dean nodded, "He needs too. He's our family."

Sam knew that already. He laid back his head and let himself drift into sleep.


End file.
